Hashtag Body Snatching
by LillianaWinters
Summary: Gabriella Masterson never thought about how she would die, especially not on an airplane going home after so many years away. But she instead wakes up in the body of Isabella Swan, how will she navigate this new world. And thankfully she has a little cheat. Will this be enough to help her get through it? Going to be a G/G story, will add Bella's pair afterwards
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, that goes to , but I do own Gabriella. She's mine lol. Sorry for any mistakes here, or if anything sounds weird. All mistakes are my own.

 **Chapter 1: Mayday Mayday.**

Airplanes were never much of a thing for Gabriella Masterson, she blamed it on the fact that there weren't many family holidays abroad or much travelling in general. She hated the busy airport, and even more so the busy plane, bustling people walking around, the tight space and what felt like limited air all around her.

Trying to listen to music on her phone, she tried to relax. She thankfully had a window seat to keep her attention, but she was also in a full row. Not that she wasn't personable but it was hard to speak to strangers when trapped in the same spot for over 4 hours.

They were nearing the last hour before getting to the destination when everything went to hell. The plane shook, instantly startling her from her slight dozing and her first reaction was to pull the earbuds from her ears.

There was a notice overhead from the flight attendant about some turbulence, and Gabriella thoughts instantly went to the movies and tv shows about downed airplanes and living on strange abandoned islands. That thought progressed further when the seatbelt lights flashed on, the turbulence got worse and the flight attendant speaking was broken up and it was easy to tell even she was having a hard time.

Gabriella grabbed at her seatbelt in a hurry, trying to buckle the straps all while holding her phone between her legs. The belt gave a click a second before the plane shook down particularly hard and she felt her body trying to leave her seat, only held by the straps. They could have left bruises and if she took after her mother more, they probably would have.

She grabbed and held the handles of her seat as hard as she could as if she could stop the plane from shaking with the mere will. That went to hell as well when she felt her soul leave her body. Like a fast rollercoaster that drops from the top and you feel lightheaded as if something is leaving you only to hit the stop at the bottom. Except the feeling didn't stop.

The plane felt like it was falling, the air masks came down and she was too scared to reach for it right away. She prayed everything was going to be okay as she finally grabbed for the mask during the panicked screaming.

She felt herself getting whiplash before another jerk of the plane had her knocking into the plane and she was sure that would leave a bruise from the sure force.

The plane lurched again sending her harder into her seat and she felt lightheaded from the turbulence and the knock to the head already. Her knees clenched harder together keeping her phone sandwiched between her thighs.

Her panic rose the more she heard others screaming before the lurching of the plane had her flying in every direction before her vision started going dark. She could vaguely hear something solid clatter to the floor.

 _'Save me. I want to live.'_

"You dropped your phone dear." She was instantly startled blinking at the seat in front of her as her vision cleared. "Are you alright?"

"Oh." She turned towards the voice to reply only slightly confused. "Thank you. Must have dozed off." She bent to pick the phone upholding it loosely wondering when she fell asleep. It would explain the weird dream she had and why she didn't notice anyone leaving the seat. Not that she could remember the older woman sitting in the aisle seat, but she did remember sitting next to a man, whose seat was now empty.

"Are you visiting somewhere?"

Gabriella smiled in response. "Just going home to visit family, it's been a while."

"Life gets in the way, I sure understand that." She watched the lady fold a blanket over her lap.

"Are you visiting as well?" The woman nodded her head.

"My son recently moved to Seattle." She paused looking towards the old lady in confusion.

"Seattle?" The woman now seemed equally confused as she replied to the questioning tone.

"Yes dear, Seattle Washington." Gabriella paused for a moment before feeling her heart pick up. She knew she was going to Ontario. God knows how many times she checked and double checked before going on with her day. "Are you alright?"

Gabriella thought maybe the older lady was mistaken and played it off cool. "Of course. Just need to go to the bathroom." The lady smiled as she went past before heading down the aisle towards the bathroom.

She felt a little sore as if her whole body had been thrown around and she knew it was because of the weird dream. She didn't remember screaming or saying anything and she thought maybe it was a good thing she didn't wake up screaming on the plane. That would have been embarrassing for sure.

She locked the door behind her before turning and instantly giving herself a start. Her throat clenched holding in the scream desperate to escape her lips. She took a shuddering breath in, feeling like she couldn't get oxygen in her lungs while her eyes nearly bugged out of her face.

Big brown eyes. Except, last she checked and for the last 25 years of her life, she had green eyes with flecks of gold. A honey coloured gold, her mom often said it would bring her good luck in the future. Now she was staring at a reflection with big brown eyes.

A pale face, framed by dark brown hair, which looked a bit lighter with the bathroom lights. She raised a pale hand slowly towards her face, watching the reflection in the mirror and feeling her hand make contact with her face just as the reflection did.

She felt a chill down her spine, tried to swallow the lump in her throat and wondered to herself. "Who the hell is this?"

She returned to her seat after a few moments, more like stumbled to her seat smiling and nodding to the woman who asked if everything were okay and sat in her seat silently. She had then taken the moment to look at the cell phone she had left on her discarded sweater. It was strange to see the phone, which looked exactly like hers, down to the case. The sparkly pink case was something cheap from Amazon and she wondered what the odds were.

She was fiddling with the phone when the flight attendants message came over the speaker followed by the indicating light to fasten seatbelts. The flight down was smooth, much smoother now that she had such an experience with turbulence. Her mind was still reeling but she was putting her panic attack on the backburner for the time being and trying to get back on solid ground.

She waited until most of the crowd had filtered out before grabbing her things and getting out. She was thankful the owner of her body had placed their bag under the seat, she wouldn't know what was hers anyway.

Walking out from the gates was another weird experience. She had never felt this off in her life. Sure some moments deciding on school or what to do, deciding if she liked her job, and the uncertainty of life in general, but that was her life. This… this was something completely new to her.

She waited around the luggage collection area, not that she had much clue as to which bag was hers, but she had hoped the unclaimed bags, one of those would belong to her… that is if no one stole it.

It was some awkward waiting before realizing that maybe this girl had a baggage slip with her, and lo and behold she did. Gabriella wondered why she didn't think to check everything beforehand. A scan around the bags had her finding a black suitcase that had a similar ribbon to one in her bag and wondered who tied their bags with ribbon anymore. The bag had a good weight to it, but nothing she couldn't handle which was good, and it had wheels. She wheeled the bag and herself towards the exit.

"Enjoyed your flight?" He was checking the passport and stamping it as she nodded.

"It was… calm." He smiled telling her to enjoy her day and she wished the same before leaving the security check and heading out through the gate.

She had never gone to Seattle before, heck she had never even been in the states aside from some shopping near the border with friends. Things looked similar to Canada but different, in a similar but odd way. She wasn't sure what to do, didn't really know what was happening or even who she was supposed to meet with. Was she even meeting with someone?

She stared wide-eyed around the area before moving herself to the side, away and more importantly out of people's way as she dug through the bag to find the wallet she had. She spent a solid 10 minutes staring at the driver's license from her wallet, staring at the photo of this brunette girl, then staring at the reflection across from her. 'Isabella Marie Swan'. She mumbled over and over again as she walked cautiously out to the lobby of the airport.

She knew she had heard the name before, it was at the edge of her mind. It was frustrating and irritating to have that feeling but as she walked out, it instantly came to mind.

The moment her eyes landed on the older white man, mustache on his upper lip, and the police officers' uniform. 'Oh shit', was the first thought she had. As she was staring at the man, he spotted her and a smile lit up on his face.

"Bells!" A few people turned to look at his outburst at the same time that it surprised her. Her nickname was 'Bella' and now remembering that Isabella Swan went by Bella was only slightly alarming… okay more alarming than she would have thought.

Just hearing this man call out 'Bells' so affectionately was weird. There were things in her past that were different, and even more towards the difference between what she thought she knew about Isabella Swan, and what she knew about Gabriella Masterson.

She waved slightly before heading in his direction. She was engulfed in a hug, near bone-crushing as she patted his back. "How are you Kiddo? Good flight?" He released her onto her feet holding her at arm's length, hands on her shoulders.

"It was okay… smooth." He looked happy with the answer before grabbing the suitcase for her.

They enjoyed some small talk on the way to the car, a slight hesitation seeing the cruiser, before getting into the front seat and starting the drive to the small, rainy and cloudy town of Forks.

Gabriella lived in a small town most of her life, houses lined up on the block, identical in appearances and too close for comfort. It was weird for her seeing these somewhat spaced out homes. Charlie waved to a few people just hanging out, and it was weird to see the 'main' town area so empty.

Pulling up to a modest home she couldn't help the smile on her face. The white exterior, with a dark brown door, and dark green curtains she could see hanging from the windows. It reminded of her childhood home, the older home felt nostalgic as she looked on, and she wondered how the real Isabella Swan would have felt looking up at Charlie's home.

"I tried to clean up a bit." Charlie smiled scratching the back of his head, the other holding her luggage. She was thankful he was helping her, it had been a while since she had a male role model to help her with these things. Together they trudged up the stairs, Bella a step behind Charlie as she tried to navigate and remember the layout until they came to a stop in a decently sized bedroom. It was much bigger than her childhood bedroom, and only as an adult with an apartment did, she had a decently sized room to herself.

"You like purple?" She smiled placing her bag onto the purple bedspread.

"Purple's cool. Thanks." She glanced around the room slowly as Charlie stood in the doorway.

"I'll let you get settled in, pizza okay for you?"

"Yeah, I love pizza. Can we get cheese garlic bread?" Charlie grinned at her question.

"Of course." He shut the door behind him and she could hear him tread down the stairs. She paused for a moment while looking around the room to simply sit on the bed and stare out the window. It was somewhat calming to see the cloudy skies, at least she didn't have to squint while staring outside from the sun, the upside she supposed for the weather.

As she was resting and blankly staring out without a thought, it came to her like lightning. Her head snapped towards the luggage simply left standing near the door as she quickly walked to it and hefting it onto the bed. She was cautious in slowly opening said carrier seeing it packed neatly. She knew there were boxes in the corner of the room and concluded they were most likely things to put into storage or things that were sent over early, so it wasn't surprising to see the carrier only filled with minimal things. She pulled out a few items of clothing, mostly jeans and flannel and wondered why these items. She liked flannels, she even had a few in her closet, but 6 flannels, three different colours were not normal.

It took some effort and time, but by the time Charlie called for her as the food was downstairs, she had put away the clothing in the closet and dresser before practically running downstairs for the food. She could smell the pizza and her stomach growled excitedly to eat. She was starving.

She practically scarfed down a slice of pizza and half the cheese bread before finally talking to Charlie who had scarfed down 3 slices to her 1. "You excited to start school here?"

Her reply came faster than her brain did. "Is anyone ever excited for school?" He laughed and she smiled before nearly choking on her food. "Wait, school?"

"Yeah kiddo. I know it's rough to transfer in the middle and get sorted out but I'm sure you'll be fine." She grabbed another slice while he spoke to hide the nervousness. She hadn't even thought about school, having already graduated from college and have been in the working world for nearly 3 years.

"Oh, I uh- didn't realize. What school am I going to?" She wasn't even sure what major she would have to study for, god knows pollical science wasn't going to be a winner.

"Forks high, it's the only school around here." She was choking on her pizza again. "You okay Bells?" Charlie was out of his seat pushing her water closer to her hand and patting her on the back.

"Fine thanks, dad. Uh- I remember seeing it on the way in." He nodded keeping an eye on her before sitting back in his seat.

Forks high… high school? She didn't know what to think. She graduated high school so long ago, not to mention leaving the petty drama and hormones behind her, far behind her where they belonged.

She spent the rest of the night simply hanging out. Watching the game with Charlie, she was more blankly staring at the screen eating chips while Charlie shouted and cheered with a beer in his hands before heading upstairs to her room. She unpacked the carry-on bag slowly looking at the things before putting them away and taking a seat on the bed again to stare out the window. It was darker now for sure, but it was still nice to just look out.

She heard some cheers from Charlie downstairs and smiled before getting up and heading to the bathroom. It was strange having to share a bathroom again, strange and a bit inconvenient at the same time. She had to share a bathroom in her first year of college but having an en suite bathroom after that first year was a real game changer.

She thankfully didn't have to go to the bathroom at all, and she was glad Charlie was busy downstairs because she was having a hell of a time. A body that didn't belong to you was a different feeling. It was easy and hard at the same time. Navigating herself to get used to the body as she used the bathroom, and not scaring herself as she looked into the mirror took some time but she was getting used to it.

That's not to say when she got up the next morning and screamed when she looked in the would take time after all.

 **XXXX**

So that's it for the first chapter! So this is a rewrite with a new sort of concept of my first attempt of this story. I wasn't happy with how it was going and so I removed it but I'm starting to enjoy how I'm writing this so far.

Thank you to everyone who was waiting for this story and had PM'd me about it, your support and encouragement was amazing.

Not quite sure about my upload schedule due to being in an undergraduate program and usually buried under papers and textbooks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sorry it's been a little bit, I've had a few chapters written but editing and changing things have taken time and I'm in the middle of midterms so I'm stressed.**

 **Bit of a build up still and some background information.**

Waking up the next morning she spent a considerable time in her bed just lying there. She wasn't sure at that point if she had actually fallen asleep, or simply closed her eyes but she had a blank mind and listened to the quiet surrounding the home. She assumed Charlie wasn't here since it was quiet, but she wasn't sure about his work. His schedule seemed to always be busy with shifts, which she understood because he was the chief, and she also knew what it was like being a workaholic, especially when there isn't anything else to fill the time with, and Charlie had been alone for so long.

She took a shower to wake her up further before retreating back to her room and getting dressed for the day. She was brushing through her hair when she heard the sound of vehicles coming from the window. She felt nervous at first, not being able to recall when Edward had starting sneaking into Bella's bedroom, but attaching a bell to the window was good enough for now. Other than for the fact that any wind would chime the bell and scare the crap out of her and she took it down.

Charlie hollered for her a few seconds later while she was brushing her hair and she peaked outside first. She wasn't sure why looking out the window was her first thought, but she was glad she did. Seeing Charlie heading back out to chat with a man in a wheelchair, and a younger boy she was glad she didn't just head down her in comfy tee and jeans. She threw on a sweater as she headed down and met the two.

After a brief introduction to the father and son duo, though she had no idea who they actually were, she concluded that the boy was her childhood friend and his father was a family friend. Not her childhood friend of course, but rather someone Isabella should have known and she seemed to get away with it as it had been a few years. She listened half-heartedly as Charlie and Billy jokes and talked while Jacob seemed to just stand around, although a bit awkwardly she assumed it was due to meeting after so long again.

She got the truck as a gift and was only a bit surprised, though she remembered a little bit about this being her main ride. Jacob showed her how to start it, and the little tricks it needed before they talked about school. He would go to the reservation school where most of the La Push kids were, and the rest of Forks would be at the Forks high school. She was a bit disappointed, though she wasn't sure why.

She knew that Isabella would be a new kid, trying to get through her day alone at first and that Jacob was a sort of side character in the first movie, but at the same time she had hoped he would actually be around, at least to lessen the burden of trying to be the new kid, and also getting away with not really knowing anything. So far things were going well, but she also knew it was due to Charlie being a little more chill, and not pressing for answers, or long conversations in general.

She assumed he was at work this morning, so when he told her he was heading to work she simply nodded. Billy and Jacob were off with Charlie and Bella's thanks, and Charlie got ready for work. "Any plans?" Bella shrugged.

"Maybe I'll head to the grocery store, or look around town." Charlie nodded while throwing on his jacket.

"Take the money from the food jar, for now, I'll see you later, call if you need something."

"Stay safe," Bella called, leaning on the wall.

"Always am!" He called back before the door shut behind him. She watched from her spot, through the open window, as Charlie pulled away with his cruiser with a wave of his hand in a random direction as he drove off. She waved her hand back to him, not being sure if he could see her, and waited until he was gone.

She was mulling over what to do as she pulled some money from the food jar. She was used to debit and credit cards more than cash but appreciated it none the less. Especially because she wasn't sure Isabella had money to her name, or even what her situation was like. She wished she had access to her own money, she worked hard for the money she had, but at the same time, no student debt. She smiled at her own thoughts as she went back upstairs. She didn't much but still put the money in her wallet.

The truck was relatively easy to drive, she learned how to drive with a truck, but it was still a bit rough. No doubt from the age and she knew Jacob had fixed it up but to what extent, she didn't know.

It didn't take her long to find the grocery store, it was a small town after all. Although there was no bookstore as far as she could tell, or maybe she just didn't know what to look for, which could very much be the case either way. So, she simply wandered around the grocery store.

It was calming, slightly therapeutic and a good way to kill time. She wandered around slowly, picking up items, reading labels and prices before deciding if she wanted them. She would calculate the price of things in her head to figure out what the total might end up being, something she did when shopping as a broke college student, and more so just to not spend a crap ton of money on things she didn't need. She was pretty much-done shopping/looking before heading into the snack aisle. She had calculated a rough estimate and knew she had enough for snacks, more than enough.

She was placing family sized chips into her cart when she saw them. The aisle had a clear view of the front of the store and the large windows showing the parking lot. They stood out even just walking across the lot towards the door, and something in her gut was telling her to gtfo. Two women, a tall blonde with a caramel haired woman who seemed of equal height. She couldn't see their features all too clearly, the hair colour naturally being apparent and she didn't stick around to see.

She headed to the checkout quickly and got through without looking elsewhere. She kept her attention on her things and the cashier. She glanced around the lot after she hopped into her truck and seeing nothing of importance she drove home.

Putting everything away, grabbing clothes for a load of laundry, and cleaning her room took up the rest of her time for the day. That and getting acquainted with her body more when she learned, it was clumsier than she knew. She was never one to bruise easily, that being said she wasn't very clumsy anyways, but that was defiantly going to change. She would end up with a bruise on her shin, hip and arm the next morning after a series of falls, tumbles and slips which she was not prepared for.

When Charlie got home with pizza for dinner, she was excited and starving. Cleaning had taken a toll on her and as a break, she had been lying on the couch with the tv as background noise.

"You start Monday, that okay with you?" Charlie asked over dinner.

"Yeah, that's great, thanks dad." Thankfully it was only Thursday, so she had a full three-day weekend to relax and figure out some things before she was thrown into the hell hole known as school. She remembered Bella started school almost immediately and she was glad she had talked to Charlie about having a few extra days to settle in, which he had been happy with.

After dinner, it was back to cleaning her room. She was sorting through clothes when Charlie found her later that night.

A simple but solid 2 knocks on the door from Charlie and a 'yeah' hollered out from the girl half buried in her closet prompted the man to step past the threshold instead of just his face an inch in. "You not going to sleep Bells?" Only her head was out of the closet, and Charlie could only see half of her head from his standpoint.

"Just cleaning, sorting out my clothes." Charlie nodded as he looked around the piles of older clothing and piles of clothing he hadn't seen before.

"You need to go shopping right? Renee said you didn't have many winter clothes."

"Probably." She responded not focusing on him but simply the ceiling, which had her attention the last few minutes anyway.

"Have you emailed or called Renee yet?" Bella glanced at him when he said that.

"I forgot." She said simply. "I'll do it before going to bed." She wasn't sure what she would have to say to a woman she doesn't really know but Charlie seemed happy with the answer.

"Alright, I got an early shift tomorrow. But I'll be back before 4, dinner at the diner good?" Bella agreed before Charlie left for his own bedroom.

She wiggled out from her clothes and simply stood to stare at the mess before heading to the desk where her computer was still in the bag. She opened the zips and pulled out a MacBook which she felt oddly excited and strange about. She was expecting an older computer but when she opened the lid, she was even more surprised.

"Is this my computer?" She asked no one before walking quickly to the side table beside her bed. She saw the phone had died the night she arrived and simply placed it on the table not really sure about going through someone else's phone, even if she were in their body. But she searched for the charger before plugging in the phone and watching it turn it.

The phone was defiantly hers. The social media apps, the apps from when she was a student that she had yet to delete, and the weird little games she downloaded to kill time. She quickly tapped the phone icon and with no hesitation tried to call her mom. It didn't go through, no dial tones, or ringing or a busy tone. It just failed. She tried to call everyone in her contact list, some were friends, a handful were acquaintances from work, she even tried to call her favourite Chinese takeout place. The results were the same. She was disappointed until she caught sight of a small 1 on her messaging app. She clicked the button seeing a message from an unknown person. There were a bunch of zeros' in place of the phone number.

 _'Greetings Gabriella. Or should I say, Isabella. I understand you must be confused as to where and why you are here. Those are things I cannot answer but I can say that it was my pleasure to bring you here. There is a role for you to fill, though it is not up to me to decide what it is. I have given you a little gift, a cheat if you will, your phone and computer will serve to help you navigate this world. Enjoy this life as if it's your own. I wish you luck.'_

She read the message again and again. Clearly, she was right in her thoughts, this was her phone and her computer. As she placed the phone in her lap just to think for a moment, it vibrated in her hand. She looked down at the phone before seeing another message from the unknown number.

 _"I've taken it upon myself to make this easier for you."_ She was confused before the lock screen changed instantly. It changed from a watercolour background to a solid sage green colour before going off receiving multiple calls and text messages.

The times stated it was clearly over the span of the last 2 days, though she was just receiving them now. They came in under mom – Renee and her heart nearly stopped after reading the first word. It was strange to read messages and listen to voice mails from someone who you didn't know, their voice not familiar at all, especially when they kept referring to themselves as your mother. But Gabriella couldn't forget her mother's smiling face, and she didn't doubt this 'mother' could replace hers.

She headed back to her computer where she logged in again. She pressed the mail application before seeing it open to 2 accounts. Her usual account which she was thankful to have due to the emails she liked to save, but the other was apparently Isabella's email.

It was easy from there to navigate sending a new email to Renee.

 _"Hey mom,"_ She started the email and stared blankly at the screen.

 _"Sorry I missed your calls and mail, just settling in. Everything is fine over here. Don't worry about me. Stay safe."_

She pondered over signing the email with Isabella but figured she didn't need to. Simple and to the point, which seemed great. She shut the computer off after deciding that even if she were to investigate if everything were the same as her phone it would just be a waste of time. And most likely trigger some memories, and she really didn't want to start crying. So, she instead left her bedroom to wash up in the bathroom. She was in her bed, lights turned off and asleep 15 minutes later.

The rest of the weekend went by quickly, between hanging out with Charlie, and having fun dinners trying to bond with him more between his erratic schedule as chief. She was mostly trying to ignore her computer and phone, though she kept them charged. She was doing what she was told. Trying to enjoy this new life that she seemed to have been pulled into. Don't get her wrong. She was still very confused, she had more questions than answers but no matter how many times she tried to text back to the unknown sender, it just came back as failed, just like her other dozen messages she tried sending to her mom and friends. So that being said, she was really relying on Charlie to hang out with her and eating junk food when he wasn't around.

She didn't know how much she had craved that father-daughter bond until she came to this world and Charlie and her hit it off pretty well it seemed. She was sure that Charlie was meant to become her dad somehow, and maybe it was a blessing in some way. She used to cry wanting to meet her dad as a kid until she hit her 10th birthday and things started to become a little clearer. She stopped after that, much to her mother's confusion and she was glad she did.

On Sunday, the last day of freedom, Charlie was away on a fishing trip with Billy. He apologized and even offered to cancel but she knew he probably planned this a while ago. And she felt bad that he wouldn't be able to hang out with his friends. Though he did ask her if she wanted to go, and she declined, she had no idea what to do or what she would do on that small little boat. So, although she wasn't sure what the appeal of waiting forever for fish to bite was, especially after learning they weren't very good at fishing anyways. She couldn't understand the appeal at all, aside from the drinking part, she could understand the fun in drinking.

So, she was alone for her last day of freedom. Charlie had given her some money, especially since she needed some new clothes. She had finished organizing her clothes into 3 piles, keep, donate and trash. There were more in the trash and donate pile than the keep pile.

She grabbed her keys before hopping into her truck. Forks had the essentials for living in the small town but Port Angeles, the closest town an hour's drive, had an actual mall. Perfect for what she wanted.

The drive was painfully boring. She made sure to start taking her phone with her, especially now that she knew it was hers, and Charlie tried calling her to tell her to tell her he was going to be late, but she was washing her truck outside and didn't bring the phone. But she was especially excited when she realized all her music was still there. Although there was no way to connect it to this truck's radio, she was still glad to have it at full volume to jam to on her drive. Maybe she would try to find a way to connect it some other time.

The mall wasn't empty, but it also wasn't crowded. Charlie had given her money and although she knew how to budget, she received an A in her lifestyle management class, she wasn't sure if she could get everything she needed and have the money for it. She thought about how to use the money, what would be the most important thing to purchase first, and how she would need a part-time job at least if she wanted some freedom. She had been working since she was 16, so she would defiantly try to do the same. Though it was a pain having to start from zero again.

Her back pocket vibrated and she saw the text from Charlie asking if she were okay. She smiled at the fact he was texting her. He was still getting used to it, but she appreciated the effort none the less. She sent a simple A-OK with a smiley face waited for his response. A small thumbs up and she smiled. As she pressed the home button, she realized she still had her bank app.

She nearly started screaming in the middle of the mall when it opened and she saw all her money. She figured a way to access it through her apple pay and although she did wonder if it would work, she was glad to have some access. She would probably cry if she could see her money but not actually access it. She was good at investing and saving and was glad it might give her a little help in this world where she had no money.

She was browsing through some sweaters when she spotted the dark navy-blue winter coat that seemed perfect for the fast-approaching cold weather. She found her size quickly before pulling it on to make sure it fit. She was glad it worked even over the sweater she was wearing and deemed it a great fit. Although a bit on the pricey side, it was an investment, especially since it was cold more than it was warm. And she desperately needed a winter jacket.

Her apple pay worked, and no one seemed to question it, she would defiantly have to try and see if she could get a replacement. So, she had spent a good amount of money, she felt a little more guilt-free since it was her money, especially since she wouldn't need to pay rent or her student loans. And seeing as money hadn't left her account from her last payment of student loans, she was glad to assume that she would have all her money and it wouldn't disappear. For now.

She just finished putting her things into the passenger side, rounding around the back of the truck to get into her driver seat when her body suddenly didn't agree with her. It was still weird for her, especially because she wasn't normally clumsy, and although it seemed to help a bit, in the way that she wasn't clumsy in this body 100%, it was still the odd 20% here and there. And the odd 20% of clumsiness randomly acted up in the strangest times causing confusion, anger and pain.

So, when her foot caught on something, she tripped and flailed her arms to no avail. But thankfully before she could fall on her face, something caught her around her midsection and saved her from a busted face. She released the breath she was holding in her fear of falling and glanced up at whoever saved her.

"Don't worry, I got you." He said with a big grin.

"Thanks. I uh, appreciate it but would you mind putting me down?" He grinned, even bigger than before.

"Sure thing." Getting placed on the ground, both feet on the solid ground before she was finally able to look at the guy properly. Though with how close they were, she still had to look up at him. Thankfully there was barely any sun, which meant she didn't have to awkwardly squint trying to see him.

"Thanks again." She noticed the golden eyes, and she realized who it was.

"No problem. Name's Emmett." She smiled none the less when he stuck his hand out to her. She shook his hand, hers getting dwarfed in size compared to his large one, and she ignored the cold. She could relate to being cold.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett. I'm Bella."

"Glad you're okay little buddy." She resisted the urge to laugh, before he waved the wallet in his other hand. "Forgot my wallet and left my girl hanging." Bella waved him off as he jogged away with his arm still waving back and forth. She was almost jealous he could do that without falling. And she also wondered if some plane was about to use the lot as a landing spot as she saw Emmett still waving. She hopped into her truck and headed home. At least she wouldn't start school with a busted face.

-HASHTAG BODY SNATCHING-

 **Midterms are kicking my butt. Hopefully will have another chapter up this week or at least by next. Hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here's a chapter, sorry for the long wait, I knew I was going to write over my break but I got swamped with work and there wasn't a chance to get away.**

Small towns were a bit of an acquired taste. There was something about the somewhat secluded town and the fact that no secrets were kept secret. The school no doubt knew things about Bella that Bella didn't even know, though there was a reason for that anyways. She liked small towns, but at the same time she didn't like being the center of attention, and she blamed the fact that people had that nosey gene in them. Well at least 5% if anything.

She ignored the kids staring at her truck, heck even she would have been staring too, simply choosing to grab her back and slam the door shut behind her. She hoped she didn't look weird as she tried walking across the lot and into the school, being careful to not trip and even ignoring some dude who yelled out 'nice ride', because she wasn't sure if it was meant as a compliment or not.

She was at least glad she went shopping. She didn't know if her ill-fitting jeans and brown sweater were going to make it in this crowd. At least her skinny jeans and hoodie fit in better in any case. Stumbling into a brand-new school was weird regardless of how often one's done it, or when It only seemed more awkward when dealing with the fact that high school should have been over so long ago. It was like walking onto a college campus as a freshman trying to find your class while holding the map upside down and being 10 minutes late. That being said this was much easier and the school was smaller in any case. Assuming the center building held the office, she made her way over and thankfully high schools had small plaques indicating what was there.

Introductions were made quickly in order to get her schedule and get a small run down about how everything will work for her first day before leaving the office and looking down at her map and making her way to her first class. She met Eric Yorkie, who offered to show her around, and walk her to her first class just as she expected. She accepted his offer though declined being put on the front page of their school paper. She was not interested in being on the front page, regardless of whether she was Gabriella or Isabella.

He seemed worse in the movie but seemed pretty chill while they walked, though still a little bit awkward, but hey, she was as well. She got through her morning with his help and then with the help of another girl, Angela. Angela was much more her type of person. She was a little quiet but very nice and Bella appreciated the girl. Though she didn't love Jessica she was able to handle her just by nodding along and ignoring her by pretending she didn't hear or simply by acting like she spaced out. As long as the attention stayed on Jessica and not Bella, things seemed to be fine.

She also remembered just how horrible high school lunches were, at least when they were provided. College lunches were awesome depending on what your campus had and what was near campus. She had already learned that they could leave the property during lunch and free time if they wanted, but in this small town, there wasn't much of an option. No McDonald's or taco bell unless they went to the next town which was over an hour away. The best bet was just to go home and get something to eat, but at the same time, Charlie and herself were big fans of take out and, as bad as the lunches at the school could get, she figured it's somewhat healthier, they had a salad at least.

She grabbed said salad and stabbed at it half-heartedly before shoving some lettuce into her mouth. Packing a lunch or suffering with a growling stomach were her thoughts as she chewed quickly and swallowed the mouthful of lettuce. There was no joy in eating salad. Limp lettuce, a few cucumbers and peppers, and no dressing since she didn't enjoy ranch.

She was in the middle of shovelling more lettuce into her mouth while ignoring Jessica talk about some drama when the cafeteria doors opened and the room quieted down to just whispers. She could hear herself chewing louder now that the room had quieted and she turned to see what was going on. She could see them walk in as if they owned the place, which they might as well have with how much attention they were getting from the other students.

She knew she was supposed to ask who they were, but she had already recognized them. So, for the sake of things progressing easily she asked. "Who are they?" She spoke towards Jessica knowing she would give her the full explanation. Especially the names which she could vaguely remember.

Jessica smirked. "Those are the Cullen's. They're Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids. That big one is Emmett Cullen, and the blonde walking next to him is Rosalie Hale." She looked back over and remember Emmett from her fall in the parking lot, who had his arm around a tall blonde. She looked like a supermodel and that seemed so out of place. "And the little dark-haired girl is Alice Cullen." She could see the said girl smiling and giggling while she pulled on the arm of another boy. "She's really weird. And that's Jasper Hale, the one who looks like he's in pain being here." He defiantly looked like he would rather be someone else for sure and she was sure if she wasn't being conscious of her facial expression, she would probably look like that too. "And that's Edward Cullen." She glanced to the last boy walking in. "He's totally hot, but like no one here is good enough for him, not that I care." Jessica scoffed out as Bella watched them sit at a table together. "I wouldn't get your hopes up." Jessica finished off and Bella struggled.

"I wasn't planning to." She responded easily. As Jessica settled into another gossip tale, she glanced over at the Cullen table one last time. They weren't paying attention to her, but with no doubts, they had probably heard what Jessica had said.

A buzzing in her back pocket took her attention away from her nearly finished salad and equally boring conversation as she pulled out her phone. A message from Charlie letting her know he would be late. Something about a weird case coming up and Bella replied with a simple ok. It had taken a bit for Charlie to get used to texting her rather than calling, since she nearly never picked up anyways, and aside from some small texting mistakes she understood his messages. It was an improvement compared to the first longer text he sent which had no spaces between his words.

As she went to put her phone away, she had a random thought. She wasn't sure why she hadn't done this before but she hit the internet app and pulled up Gaggle.

 _'Twilight'_ She typed before hitting search.

The twilight saga film series –came up first. The photos were a bit blurry on her phone and she wasn't sure why but now that she realized it worked, she continued with her search.

 _'Twilight Vampires'_ She googled next before nearly peeing her pants. "Oh shit." She said a little too loud catching the attention of Angela and Jessica. Jessica gave her a look while Angela asked her if she was okay. What she didn't know was that the vampire table had also heard her, especially Emmett who was beaming when he saw her.

"Uh yeah. Uhm. Bathroom." She stood pocketing her phone and throwing her food away. Angela offered to go with her and walk her to class afterwards but she declined, she knew where the class was already and although she understood the mindset of girls grouping together, it was still weird for someone to come with her to the bathroom when they didn't need to go. She tried to sort through some of the heavy information circling her head as she sped walked to the bathroom.

Everything started to make sense to her. The only thing that didn't was why she was sent to live in this world. In what she thought could be exactly like the movies, or books. Not that she read the books and figured this was why her real phone came with her because as much as the videos and pictures didn't load or work, everything else did. She wasn't sure if this was a blessing or a curse.

If she were ever the stereotypical millennial who was always on her phone, it was even truer now that she held this cheat in her hands. When she had time, or more like when her teachers weren't looking, she was googling random things. Her social media feeds seemed to be frozen, no new updates from friends and family but things before she suddenly disappeared where there.

Focusing on this new life she read as much as she could about the characters and the story from the wikis. Her brain was rolling inside her head, the information was piling up faster than she could process and she was starting to realize how serious everything was. She especially freaked out when she remembered Edward was a mind reader, she knew Bella was a shield and she was really praying that ability stayed with her.

A throat cleared at the same time she glanced up to see what was happening in class. "Ms. Swan, anything you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Pike stood at the front, chalk in his hand where there were already math problems written on the board.

"Uh." She glanced at the board and really hoped he didn't see her on her phone.

"Don't answer that. Pay attention."

"Yes, sir." She waited until he turned around again to look back to her phone. She really didn't need a lesson on math anyways.

When she was satisfied with her answers from Gaggle, she put away her phone just in time for the bell to ring and for her to head to her next class. Biology, though she knew why Bella was in this class, what she didn't know is why she didn't clue in earlier and get it changed.

She knew that Edward would try to change his class and not be able to, so truthfully, she didn't want to try either because it wouldn't work and it could be embarrassing.

She spotted the main player as soon as she stepped into the room, taking the long way around to avoid the ill-placed fan that would set things into motion. He still looked awkward and covered his face while shrinking away just like she expected, except this time she knew it wasn't because she smelled bad, it was because her blood called to him.

She took her seat before introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Bella." She didn't expect a response nor did she get one so she simply nodded once before looking to the front. She wished Amazon was still a thing and would probably try to find something to mask her scent. She would maybe ask Charlie about it, if she could think of a good reason and excuse other than, to mask my scent from the vampires. Biology went by slowly, and between making sure Edward wasn't about to snack on her, testing if he could hear her or not and thinking of reasons to why she was here, the class ended.

So far, she could only think about how much of a danger magnet this girl was. Every situation nearly ends badly and yet the story continues. She wasn't sure what her role was… if anything, she supposed she was to not get too deep in the vampire business and steer the girl away somewhere else. Or maybe just to avoid the problems in the first place. Or maybe think more and not get into that mess in the first place. Edward had run off right after the bell rang and she slowly packed up her things before leaving as well.

Eric was waiting at the door with Mike as she joined them. She waved goodbye before heading to the office to hand in her slip. That's where she saw Edward trying to change his class and she smiled knowing he couldn't, she nearly laughed when he spotted her and immediately stormed off. Seeing it first-hand she had no idea what Bella saw in him, especially after the way their first meeting went. She was a firm believer in first impressions, though she defiantly goofed a good amount of them in her life.

Sure, she had stuttered words, or did something embarrassing meeting someone for the first time, but never had she seen someone blatantly act the way he did, regardless of the circumstance. Although maybe being a vampire was a good enough circumstance.

She handed her slip back and at the sight of her truck, she sped up a little more. She was to finally be done her school day and headed home.

Finally escaping from the school, she was at home and immediately grabbed pretzels and water before sitting down in front of the tv and just in time for some movie to play. It wasn't exciting but it was better than sitting and staring at nothing. She had finished the giant bag of pretzels and had fallen asleep by the time Charlie came home. The door waking her from her sleep and with her position, she waved to her dad.

"You okay kiddo?" Bella gave him a thumbs up before he nodded. "Alright, I'm going to shower really quick and then let's go get dinner."

Bella waited for a few more minutes without moving a muscle and drifted in and out. When she heard the bathroom door open and shut, followed by Charlie heading to his bedroom, she finally moved.

She groaned after feeling the kink in her neck from her odd position for so long. She rubbed her neck to relieve the pain before Charlie came back down.

"Ready?" She got up and followed him out the door, her jacket still being pulled on as they headed to his cruiser.

It was their second time there and thankfully no awkward introductions to anyone else like the first time they went. They ordered their food and made some small talk before it finally came. Even with a bag of pretzels, she was starving.

"How was school?" Charlie asked while chewing. "You meet anybody?"

"Yeah, a couple of people." More chewing from Charlie as Bella squeezed some ketchup for her fries. "Do you know the Cullen… family?" Charlie had his mug up about to take a drink.

"Yeah, why? People talking about them again?"

"Uhm a little bit." She started to flatten her burger while avoiding straight eye contact with her dad.

"It's only cause they're newcomers. Cullen's … been nothing but nice since they moved here. They should be happy to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen in our Podunk hospital, happy his wife wanted to move to a small town. And his kids…" Bella watched as he finally took a drink from his mug. "Those kids give me no trouble. Not like the other hell raisers around here." He took another bite of his food while Bella ignored the sounds of yelling from some kids outside behind her.

"Just thought I would ask dad." She took a large bite of her burger.

"I know kiddo." They continued to eat their dinner in peace with occasional talk between bites of food.

After a good time at dinner, they were relaxing at home for the night. Charlie was downstairs relaxing in front of the tv watching a sports game while Bella was upstairs doing some homework. The first day and she already had homework. She had a lot of catching up to do but she was glad she already knew how to finish her homework.

 **Felt a little short to me as well, but I wanted the next chapter a little separate. I'm also bad at sticking to one story because I constantly have ideas floating around and sometimes I end up writing a few chapters of another story.**

 **Question: Shorter chapters but faster uploads? Or Longer chapters but a little slower uploads? 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter? Is she on a roll, or is this a fluke? :P**

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback! So thankful for all the support and love for this story. Feel like I should reiterate that this is a G/G story, it's not an Edward/Bella story. For those that read this story before you probably know who her pair is going to be, but I've been thinking of tweaking it a bit so we'll see depending on how it turns out.**

She wasn't what to think when she walked into biology the next day. Sure, she was expecting to see Edward, and have another awkward meeting, but at the same time, she wasn't sure if he would even be there. The clear sign of his absence was at lunch, where she hadn't seen him at his usual table with his family, and by word of Jessica who seemed a bit too invested in everyone's life.

As Jessica had talked about at lunch, Edward wasn't in class. She cast a glance around just in case as she walked to her seat waiting to see if he was simply late instead. He didn't show up and the class was starting as she zoned out just a bit. She was actually glad he wasn't there, less to worry about truthfully and just focus on getting through the class, though she was spacing out anyways. Since her experience with college was more not knowing what to do and choosing a job that would be a little easier on her that's what she went for. A human resource degree didn't accomplish much other than dealing with people in a company, and the worst was interviews or the dreaded disciplinary issues that she thankfully didn't have to go through much of.

Since it wasn't her passion but paid the bills, she figured it was a good job. Though she was hoping this time maybe she would find something she would actually want to do. She had a few passions that she hoped might pan out. Aspirations such as being a doctor or lawyer were things she dreamed about as a kid but she stopped having job aspirations as she grew older. There were hobbies she had but hadn't tested them out in this new body so she wasn't sure if it would be the same. She liked drawing, though she wasn't sure if her doodles were worth the public viewing. She wanted to keep her singing isolated in the shower and she wanted to keep away from any broken bones by just not dancing.

She was hesitant to decide right away for the future so she simply shook the thoughts away as best she could and tried to get through the rest of her day. She had a few things she wanted to get, and now that she had the funds to, she decided it was a good time to get the things she needed.

Although she could do without, the old bookshelf in her room was falling apart. She knew if it wasn't pushed into the corner of the room and leaning heavily on the one side it would probably fall and break to pieces on the floor. And knowing her luck it would become a huge problem, or it would hit her and she would need to go to the hospital. The latter was more likely, she had already tripped on a stack of books stubbing her toe and falling hard on her knee's anyways.

So, her goal was the hardware store, which she headed to right after school was out. She was glad she had a truck, especially when going furniture shopping, and sometimes she bought more than she needed because it caught her eye.

She took her time wandering around the somewhat large store, she was used to ikea and that place was huge compared to this small-town store, but luckily it had a few options for her. Not to mention a few pieces that she wanted to get but had no reason to/nowhere to put them. So, when she finally got to the area of choice, she took her time deciding what she wanted. She was trying to decide between a tall white wooden 4 shelf unit, or a mid-sized 3 shelf unit that was wider and all black. She really wanted the white bookshelves but she knew it wouldn't really match her room and would get dirty so much quicker.

She was trying to remember if there was a spot against a wall in her room for the unit. She knew she would have to get rid of the old bookshelf first and just placing it there to replace it was the best option. She was trying to imagine bringing a bookshelf upstairs and getting rid of the old one as she scratched the back of her neck. She wasn't very strong in the first place, and she hadn't really tested this new body's strength, but seeing how her arms were much thinner than her original body, she really didn't want to test it on the heaviest possible thing she would purchase. She contemplated returning with Charlie to get his help and while deciding on that option she focused on deciding which unit she wanted.

"A number between one and ten." She whispered to herself. 3 was the wooden shelf, and 8 was the black shelf, but she knew it wouldn't work when she knew the number herself. "Heads or tails." She said instead wondering if she had a coin in her bag to flip.

"How's 7?" She turned her head to see the large man she had met in the parking lot and the friendlier one from the elusive Cullen family.

"Uh… Emmett?" She tilted her head a bit with her question. She had heard many things about the family but the most information was about the 'totally hot' Edward, 'the ice princess' Rosalie, and 'weird pixie girl' Alice. Jessica's words, not hers.

"Yeah. Bella, right?" She nodded. "So, which one did I guess right?"

"Oh, uh, the black one." Emmett beamed a smile. They were standing in front of the white dressers so Emmett turned a looked for the set he had guessed for.

"Awesome! Which one?" Bella led Emmett over to the unit he had decided for her and he smiled. "I think Alice has that in her room too, it holds a bunch of magazines through." Bella laughed.

"It'll hold more books than magazines but I'm glad it works well." Emmett watched as she pulled the boxes forward before struggling to get the third one out. It was compact into a medium, a long and slightly skinny sized box which was great for space. It wasn't great for the weight though. Even moving them to get to the third one was a struggle and lifting it was going to be impossible.

If Emmett was confused, he said nothing and instead helped her easily by pulling it out from the shelf and placing it on the floor between them. "Why the third one?" She shrugged.

"Habit I guess." She tried to pick up the box and instead just grunted out. "Damn this is heavier than I thought."

"Need help?" He offered.

"Really? You're not busy or anything?" She looked around, surely he wasn't just chilling in a random furniture store, and he didn't look like he worked there.

"I can help you load it to your truck, Es-me, my mom is just shopping for something so I can come back and help her."

"Thanks, Emmett, I appreciate it." He helped her to the register and even waited while she paid before helping her take it to her truck. She held the doors open for him and rushed to open the truck gate as he loaded it into the truck bed. It was easy for him to load it in, she knew why it was so easy but at the same time, she was still amazed with the strength. He waved at her as he went back inside the store and Bella smiled with a wave of her hand.

She hopped into the truck and opened the glove box for her small stash of candy. Before unwrapping her candy, she realized she should give one as a thank you. She knew he wouldn't eat it, but she still thought it might be funny if he would.

She jumped down from the truck with 2 lollipops' in hand and went back into the store in search of the pale version of the hulk.

"Emmett." She called out to him after finding him. Surprisingly it was hard to find him and she nearly called out twice for him before realizing it wasn't him but a piece of furniture she had seen from the corner of her eye.

"What's up shorty?" She let the nickname go for now as she twirled the stick between her fingers, almost enticing him to take the treat.

"As thanks for your help." She smiled when he took the candy which looked normal in Bella's hands but tiny in Emmett's. "And this one is for your mom, I took her slave after all." She held out another lollipop with her other hand.

"Slave?" A warm voice spoke from behind her and she nearly jumped from surprise. She didn't hear anyone approaching.

"Helper. I defiantly meant helper." Bella said as she turned to face the voice nearly dropping candy in surprise.

"Are you a friend of Emmett's?" She asked and Bella simply froze, eyes wider than normal as she looked at the woman's curious face.

"Mom this is Bella. Bella this is my mom Esme." Emmett offered in the odd silence between them.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked.

Bella swallowed before stuttering out a simple. "Yeah, uh, I gotta get going." She handing the candy to the woman who took it with a smile. "Thanks again, Emmett. Nice meeting you Mrs. Cullen." She speed walked to her truck and without looking back floored out of the parking lot towards her home. Well, she thought she floored it out of the lot, but since her truck wouldn't really go over a certain speed it looked like she just drove normally. Thankfully her truck didn't break down and luckily, she didn't run into any cops on the road.

She didn't even try to bring the shelf down from the back of her truck and instead just ran to her room slamming the door behind her. Luckily Charlie wasn't home, she wasn't sure if she could handle a conversation in her current state of mind and mild panic. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket before jumping onto her bed on her stomach. Quickly scrolling through her pictures and seeing the one person she would never forget. Her mom. More specifically a selfie of her and her mom from a couple of years ago. She wasn't sure why, and she wasn't sure if this was a punishment somehow.

But… Esme Cullen looked exactly like her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**I keep forgetting to add that Twilight doesn't belong to me, and I have no money if I get sued.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm glad you guys like the story so far. School work has been kicking my butt 7 ways to Sunday, but it has sparked my love of coffee shops which is nice. Without futher ado...**

Esme Cullen. Seeing her in person and seeing the resemblance to her mother, it felt like something had changed. Butterflies had settled in the pit of her stomach, and it wasn't even the good kind of butterflies. She was used to the butterflies, and stuttering and just being a fool in front of the people she liked. She almost recognized these types of butterflies though, the type you get when you studied too hard for an exam only to find out you studied the wrong chapter.

She was glad Charlie had overdue paperwork to finish, meaning he would be late and that gave her time to be online googling the Twilight wiki and making sure she was ready for this new life. Or as ready as she could be given, she was still confused and she didn't think that would change. Between new information, her thoughts kept drifting to what good it would do for her. She wasn't even sure what she was supposed to do, or why she was there. Well, she knew why, she had apparently died after all, but at the same time, she was hoping she would wake up and it was a dream or a really bad trip with drugs she didn't partake in. Though she knew it was a slim chance, everything felt real after all. Especially when she stubbed a toe yesterday, that really hurt and she thought her toe would need to be amputated, but she was okay.

After reading and having some things fresh in her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what the Cullen's had gone through. She couldn't imagine the things that had happened to them, it wasn't like they woke up one day as a vampire. Not to mention that trauma seemed to start their turning. She didn't like being in pain, and couldn't imagine what they had gone through. Especially not 3 days of feeling like your being burned alive, especially from the inside out. One time, she dropped mashed potatoes from the microwave onto her arm and cried for half an hour, so she couldn't imagine the feeling of being burnt alive for 3 full days.

Either way, she wasn't sure if she regretted reading about the Cullen's or not. On one hand, it felt like an invasion of privacy, but on the other, it was there, accessible to her for some reason. A reason she hadn't all figured out yet and wasn't sure how it would make things easier for her. She realized that was an excuse too, but honestly, she was rolling with it.

She hid away in her room, curled up in her bed and was nearly asleep when Charlie came home, announcing himself loudly with a crash of the door being slammed behind him. It had been a while since she had shared a home with anyone, especially after learning that she didn't do well with random roommates. Luckily enough she was able to have an apartment alone, but now living with a parent again meant dealing with random noises in the house, and not immediately think someone was breaking in. If she needed space, she would simply turn her cell phone off and hide in her home. It was easier to isolate yourself when you're alone in the first place. Speaking of isolating, she knew that Bella had done that in one of the movies and she wouldn't make that mistake… if it were to ever happen.

"Hey, kiddo!" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Hey!" She yelled back, though she wasn't sure how loud it was, Charlie continued anyways.

"How was school? I picked up some burgers." Bella smiled before rolling off her bed and heading downstairs. Although Charlie wasn't overly chatting, or nosey, he was the father figure she always wanted. They sat in the living room together, Charlie in his slightly worn recliner with a beer in one hand and burger in other, and Bella on the couch where she had a glass of water in front of her with a burger in her hands. They decided not to get plates dirty that night, though the same couldn't be said for Bella's shirt which had a dollop of ketchup on it already after just her first bite.

They talked a little through mouthfuls of food, but mostly they let the tv fill the silence. It was a comfortable silence though, one she didn't mind. Chewing through her last bite of food Charlie caught her attention. "Before I forget. That box in your truck, is it something important?"

She took a drink of water to wash down the food before she responded to his question. "Oh, I bought a bookshelf. It's a bit heavy though."

"I'll bring it in for you. "Charlie offered.

"You sure dad?"

"Of course, you don't see these arms of steel?" He flexed the arm holding his beer as Bella tried not to laugh.

"Okay, superman." He grinned at the same time she did. "Thanks, dad."

After dinner, she left Charlie to watch a baseball game by himself as she headed up to her room. She had some homework she really didn't want to do but knew she had to. She hated this about high school, especially having to go to every class. She liked college so much more for that reason, simply not having to go to class, though it could lead to bad habits.

An hour later, "Bells! I brought the shelf into the house!" was yelled up the stairs as she yelled back with a simple thanks. She was honestly not thinking about it as she focused on her math problems hoping to finish it quickly. She knew it was going to be a problem trying to bring the heavy box upstairs, but she would leave that to be dealt with on a different day. She knew that usually bit her in the ass too, but it would be a problem for her future self.

So, she finished off her homework, and just let herself relax with a hot shower before going to sleep early hoping to have some good dreams and start a new day well rested.

…It didn't happen. As she lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling, she wondered how she could have screwed up the one thing she was confident in. She looked at the clock on her side table again, and it seemed like it was taunting her with the bright 2:56 A.M in bold red numbers.

She kicked the covers off herself as she sat up looking around her room. Even in the middle of the night the moonlight coming in through the window let her see around her room. She looked around blankly and knew there wasn't much to do at 3 in the morning, nothing for her to do in the room and especially in a small town. Nothing stayed open for 24 hours after all.

She really wanted to take her mind off things and go outside, but she wasn't sure if Charlie would be cool with her sneaking out… her mom never liked it, but it defiantly got a little easier when she finally started driving. Easier on her and on her mom's mind. But the urge to take a drive was strong. There was something pulling her to find an open area and watch the stars clearer than she could see from the window. Or to drive around jamming to music until she felt tired. She was still contemplating possible punishments or reactions from Charlie when her mind wandered to the thought of needing friends. Real friends, not like Jessica, and defiantly not Mike and Eric. Angela was cool, but she knew there was no way Angela was awake at 3 in the morning, especially on a school night. Though she doubted any of her aforementioned 'friends' would be up to driving around at 3. Not that she would ask the guys because she knew that was going to be a disaster in the hormonal 'teenage boys only think with their little head', and she was not mentally ready for that.

She glanced out the window and felt a shiver down her spine. She would veto the idea of taking a drive in a supernatural infested area and instead grabbed a random book from the growing pile on the floor. She took the book and crawled back into her bed, almost using her covers as a shield to cover herself with. Her eyes took a minute to get used to the sudden bright light from her lamp but once they did, she tried to tire her mind by reading. She had read a good chunk of the book, and the sun was coming up when she finally started to feel tired at last.

She was tired almost the entire day. She slept for an hour or so at sunrise but had to get up for school soon after. She couldn't even be bothered to deal with Jessica or listen to what she was saying instead just picking at her lunch and taking small bites of veggies to fill her stomach. There was no taste, everything tastes like cardboard as if even her taste buds were too tired to work properly.

"Bella, you okay?" Angela asked.

She nodded in response. "Not enough sleep last night." She glanced to the Cullen table where she found Edward was still missing and focused back on her food. She was trying to listen to Angela this time, a little more relaxed that there wasn't a chance of being killed by the vampire from biology, but at the same time, she tried not to relax too much in fear of completely blanking out or falling asleep.

She tried very little through class, just hoping to not fall asleep, though she couldn't help her thoughts drifting to the other Cullen's and how the last moments of their life ended. She especially couldn't shake the thought of her mother's look-a-like's last moment, and how devastating it must have been. She couldn't imagine the pain of losing a child, though she hoped her mother wasn't feeling pain after her disappearance. She couldn't imagine how her life had ended or how that whole thing had gone. She tried not to think about it too much, she wasn't sure how having a mental breakout about something she couldn't explain would help her. She assumed it would just make everyone think she's crazy. Though at this point, she might not argue.

She got through the day relatively quickly before being able to leave. She hastily waved to Emmett when he shouted her name from across the parking lot after ignoring him for the whole day. She just wanted to get home, and she wanted to get home in one piece and not fall asleep behind the wheel. It wasn't the best thing to be driving while she was this tired so she cranked the music in her truck and pushed her truck to its limits to speed back to her house.

She wasn't even sure if she locked the truck behind her in her haste to get into her bed, but she figured no one would steal her truck without its key, nor would they steal a vehicle from outside the police chiefs' home. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

Charlie came home a few hours later, the house was unusually dark. He was so used to Bella leaving lights on even when she wasn't home. It was a little strange, but luckily the door was locked. So, he quickly headed upstairs and knocked on Bella's bedroom door. With no answer he poked his head in and saw Bella fast asleep, she didn't even stir when he called out to her. For the first time alone, he grabbed a plate for his pizza and left Bella the box with a few slices in the fridge. He grabbed a beer and sat in the living room to watch tv while eating his dinner. Meanwhile Bella was still sleeping, though her mind didn't seem to want her to rest peacefully.

 **I'm sorry it's so short. I really wanted to add the dream but I hit mad writers block especially when I was dealing with all my school stuff. I wanted to get something out for you guys at least, and hopefully the thought I had for the dream will hit me again soon.**

 **Updates might be sparse for about 2-3 weeks but I will be back!**

 **Pasiba ~~ 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for all your support on this story, and again Twilight doesn't belong to me so please don't sue me, I'm a struggling college kid. I've had this chapter ready for a bit but I wanted to write a little more as I hit a wall. Also I guess I should write this again and say that this is a GirlXGirl story.**

 _A hazy fog surrounded her as she floated almost aimlessly. She felt weightless as she drifted around, no sound, no feeling, just nothingness. Then, as soon as she realized she was floating, she was falling. It was a weird feeling falling through nothing, not feeling scared or hearing anything until she came to a jerking stop._

 _Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this was a dream, that she wasn't really in this thick fog, but even falling she didn't wake, or maybe she couldn't. Either way she couldn't shake the fog, it almost felt suffocating as she tried to push it away from her, but it filled the space as soon as she moved it._

 _"Gabriella." A voice spoke in the distance and she tried to look to see where the sound came from but felt like she was stuck in thick glue. "Gabriella." The voice spoke again as she felt like she kept turning and turning in circles trying to track the voice with her ears alone. The sound would come, but her body felt so delayed as she tried to react quicker._

 _Finally, the fog seemed to clear and she could make out a figure standing in the distance before hearing her name again. "Gabriella." She froze when the fog cleared enough for her to see the figure clearer._

 _"Mom." She tried walking towards her, but the distance between them didn't change. "Mom, wait!" She screamed and tried to rip her way forward, trying to force her way through the fog and run harder to her mom. She just needed one foot out of the fog, but the more she tried the farther she got. "Why did you go?" Her mom cried out as she watched as the fog covered her mom again._

 _"I didn't do it. Mom, please come back!" The fog continued to surround her as her name was said again._

 _She tried to turn towards the voice, the fog separating for her to see different people. She was confused but she kept running each time one appeared. She felt her body getting heavier with each step, as if it took more energy to even move, but she kept willing her legs to move. First to Esme Cullen, who appeared almost out of nowhere walking out of the fog. She reached her hand out and started walking closer to Bella, while Bella's legs suddenly stopped working. She could feel Esme's knuckles brush across her cheek, the kind smile and the brown eyes. She was only slightly concerned that Esme's eyes weren't gold but as soon as she tried to reach out to her, Esme's eyes were gold again, and her hand met nothing. "Wait." She called but the fog covered Esme again. She turned trying to see anything in the fog, trying to move. A few steps to her left, her eyes straining to see anything._

 _The fog moved and Emmett Cullen with his bright gold eyes, appeared behind her, waving and telling her to hurry to him. She tried, she tried to yell out to him, tried to ask for help. Her body felt like it was finally moving, one step at a time before. She was finally making progress, her hand reaching out to him and before she could grab his, she was being pulled back. She felt her body being dragged back hard, her feet dragging on the floor as she could only watch Emmett disappear in the fog._

 _When she was finally able to turn around, she was face to face with Edward, whose eyes were glowing a bright red and before she could even question what was happening, Edward grabbed her neck in his hands. "Stay away." He growled to her. She could even speak, couldn't even pull his hands away from her neck._

 _"What are you doing?" She could surprisingly choke out. Edward growled again. His hands fell away from her neck before she could see a nasty smile on his face. His teeth showing, especially the sharp fangs that seemed too big to fit into his mouth._

 _"I'll show you what happens." He blurred towards her, closing the already short distance between them._

 _"Wait! Stop!" She tried to back away, to run but every step she took, he was right there. Her name started to be called, the echoes of her name got louder and louder, repeated over and over until they overlapped into one continuous sound almost giving her a headache. She couldn't help but stare at Edward's fangs before suddenly he was at her neck and she felt a scream bubble._

 _"Gabriella!" Someone screamed._

She jerked awake, wide-eyed as she looked around her room quickly before spotting Charlie in the doorway of her bedroom. "Bella?"

"What?" She mumbled her voice still hoarse with sleep.

"You were calling out in your sleep, you alright?" She wiped at her eyes before nodding.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay kiddo. Bad dream?"

She shrugged. "I… I guess so." Charlie seemed like he wasn't sure what to say. "I'm okay though."

He nodded. "You still got a couple of hours before school. Try to get some more sleep."

"Okay, sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry about it Bells."

"Thanks dad." He shut the door behind him, hearing him walk back to his room. She glanced at the clock on her bedside and saw it was nearly 3 in the morning and felt bad for waking Charlie. She couldn't remember at the very moment but knew he usually went to work earlier than she went to school.

Strands of hair were stuck to her face and neck and she tried to pull her hair away. The palms of her hands pressed into her face, before dragging them down her face to rest on her lap. Her clothes consisting of an oversized shirt and pyjama pants, felt like it stuck to every part of her body and making her feel grossed out. She pushed the covers away from her body before swinging her legs out of bed and standing. Immediately she felt her knees buckle but she didn't fall, instead, her legs felt like jello, as if she ran a marathon. She stumbled towards the bathroom, trying to be quiet and not wake Charlie further, but the sounds of his snores assured her he was back to sleep, thankfully.

She peeled the clothes from her body before turning on the shower. She loved hot showers but she turned the water cooler and stepped in. It woke her up but at the same time felt so refreshing, especially on her tired legs. She turned the water to be a little warmer before scrubbing her body and washing hair.

She towelled off slightly before throwing on her bathrobe, the towel drying her hair before collecting her hair into a towel turban. She brushed her teeth before sneaking back into her bedroom. She thought back to her dream, wondering what it all meant. It had been so long since someone called her Gabriella. Her mother was the only one who called her by her full name, Gabi or Bella was the easiest nickname for her friends to call her. It was at this time she really wished she had a bumped out window sill seat. The window in her room wasn't huge by any means but a window seat would be so ideal.

She plopped down on the computer chair, the chair swinging to the side only slightly. She used her feet to swing side to side slowly while she was lost in thought. She wasn't sure what to take of her dreams. Dreams were supposed to be a hidden fear or desire or reflections of life. The desire to be with her mom again, or the desire to fit in? But she knew the main fear, the fear of being killed by Edward.

Bella, the real Bella, had fallen in love with Edward and Edward with her, but the current Bella, the body of Bella that Gabriella had taken over, she wouldn't fall in love with Edward. And Edward probably wouldn't fall in love with her either.

She let out a breath of air as she stood. She drew the curtains closed, something she had started when she realized that if anyone were looking through her window she would never know and dressed in actual clothing. There was still time before school thankfully so she was able to relax a little more.

Fresh sheets on her bed and she curled back under the covers. She wondered just what the school day would bring her.

She was sitting in the cafeteria at lunch the next day, only slightly tired from the rainy weather as well. The Cullen's were in the cafeteria as well and she knew it was because there wasn't any sunshine out. She waved to Emmett this morning from across the parking lot, but tried not to look at the other Cullen's, walking in with her head down.

"You alright Bella?" Angela asked. Bella couldn't help but give her a smile.

"I'm okay, didn't sleep well last night." The conversation seemed to end as the guys started yelling and talking about something else and Bella was glad for that. She spent the rest of the day trying to avoid the gaze from Edward, who didn't seem as repulsed by her today and seemed to have trouble being friendly or being rude. Slightly rude comments which Bella tried to ignore, and then some slightly friendly comments that he seemed to regret saying almost immediately. She was getting slight whiplash from everything.

By the end of the day she was so exhausted, she forgot just how draining high school could be, especially relearning subject matter and learning new things, she either forgot or never bothered to learn in the beginning.

She pulled some headphones out of her bag, thankfully they were in there, and she was happy that she could listen to some music and not the idle chatter of everyone around her. Headphones were also a good barrier, no one talked to her as she made her way out towards the parking lot. All she wanted to do was get home, maybe catch a nap and maybe google a few things and avoid some potentially dangerous situations. She still wasn't sure what she was meant to do but if she avoided some situations, she assumed she would be a little safer, or just avoid some things all together.

The parking lot was more full today than it had been before, she assumed more people drove or just parked as close as they could to the entrance. It meant she had to park a little further and although her tired body wasn't happily walking anywhere, she made do.

She had a hand in her bag looking for her truck keys, she regretted not having them in hand before she left the building, and she regretted even throwing them into her bag in the first place. She popped an earbud out while stopping near Angela and Jessica. They were talking about the dance and Bella was only half listening as she finally found her keys under some books she probably wouldn't be opening tonight.

Pulling her keys out, she started towards her truck again while stealing a glance towards the Cullen's who seemed to always be in the same parking spot. She looked away when she noticed they were looking at her so she looked away quickly and tried attempting to put her earbud back in when she heard the squealing of tires and the people still in the parking lot started yelling. She looked up just in time to see the van swinging left and right before hitting more ice in the parking lot.

She knew it was Tyler's van, she had seen him chilling near his van, and had also stood near it chatting with her friends before as well. The van was swinging until finally it turned towards one side and just slammed into the row of cars. Particularity slamming full force into a rusty red truck. People were screaming and Bella could only watch with one thought.

" _Bella was supposed to be there."_ She wondered what that meant that the key incident that triggered everything was not there. Angela and Jessica ran up to her, Angela asking if she were okay even though she was not affected at all, aside from her truck that was slammed and most likely dented. The truck bed portion was the most affected and her poor truck could probably only take so much.

She quickly headed over and saw Tyler who had a gash on his forehead and looked pretty disorientated.

"Bella I'm sorry."

"It's okay Tyler, are you okay?" He nodded meanwhile the kids who were making a huge fuss probably called an ambulance, because it seemed like 3 seconds had passed before it had pulled in and loaded Tyler up into the bay. Another police officer told Bella they handled the van and her truck but she wondered how she was supposed to get home.

"Bella!" She turned towards the voice and saw Charlie running up and waved her hand, the same hand that was holding her truck keys. "Are you okay?" She nodded as his hands were placed on her shoulders as he seemingly was looking over her for injuries.

"Yeah, I was on my way towards my truck but I wasn't close enough."

"Thank god for that," Charlie said.

"What about Tyler?"

"He'll be fine I'm sure. His parents will meet him at the hospital. Let's get you home." She nodded before following Charlie to the cruiser. Honestly, she was happy to get away from everything and to not think about her truck that she hoped would still be somewhat okay.

She didn't realize just how much of a mistake she had made by not being at her truck and maybe being crushed, if Edward would have saved her or not, when she got to school the next day and aside from the attention she gathered from the students, she had gained the attention of a pixie-like vampire who Bella kept noticing regardless of where she was.

She wished she had her truck if only to just drive away and not worry about everything else.

"Now they're all staring at you." Jessica said leaning closer. Bella snuck a glance over her shoulder and had seen the two people she had suspected the most, which as Edward and Alice. Emmett was looking over but more like he wasn't in the loop as he looked from his table to hers and just gave a slight wave. Jasper and Rosalie however, she had no idea why they were looking and she was a little worried about Rosalie. She knew Rosalie never liked Bella, and she wasn't sure, nor would she know, why Rosalie had disliked her so much originally.

What she did know however, was that she would try to ignore the vampires. Except for Emmett, something about Emmett broke all her walls down, he was just funny and lively. So, she would probably continue to wave to him. It was a shame they didn't have classes together since he was a senior and Bella was only a sophomore.

It was only a few days later, her truck was brought back and apparently there wasn't that much damage, Jacob had managed to pop the dents out except for one by the corner, and her door stuck sometimes where she had to push or pull a little harder on the door. She was staring at the small dent in the truck when he caught her attention again.

"So, what do you think?"

"Huh?" She honestly had no desire to listen to Mike but here she was separated from everyone while Mike talked to her.

"The dance."

"Oh." Bella responded.

"So, do you want to go together?" Mike asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh, sorry actually I have something to do that weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm" She really tried to remember what city Bella was from but was coming up clueless. "going back to Florida."

"You can't go another time?"

"Already bought the ticket, non-refundable. But you should ask Jessica, I think she doesn't have a date yet." She smiled at Mike before practically sprinting over to where Jessica, Eric and Angela were waiting.

"What was that about?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, just small talk." The buses were open and they were finally able to get on. Bella just hoped she would stick to Angela and not have to worry about anything. So far things were good, Edward wasn't on this bus and neither were his siblings.

Listening to Mr. Molena talk about compost was funny to her, but just as she got distracted by something as they walked through the greenhouse, she lost Angela and her small group. Someone else had fallen into step with her instead and a simple look she knew it was Edward.

He tried to bring up some small talk, the creepiest thing being about what was in Florida, and she knew there was no way he could explain that to a normal person. She wondered how Bella originally didn't press how he knew. She rolled her eyes and stayed quiet.

She ignored his pressing questions before Jessica finally ran up and talked about how Mike had asked her to prom. She was happy for Jess; anyone could tell she was infatuated with him in the first place.

She was looking forward to just getting home as they left the greenhouse.

"Look Bella! A worm!" Eric held one on a stick and Bella couldn't help smiling but still avoided having the worm near her face in favour of just going toward the bus.

"Bella, we shouldn't be friends." Was spoken to her as soon as he stepped next to her.

"Uh okay." He seemed perplexed but before he could comment, his siblings came up. Alice being the bubbly pixie was all smiles.

"Hi, are you riding with us?" She shook her head.

"Different bus." She stepped away and only heard Edward making his way up the bus steps as she focused on going to her own bus.

 **Sorry it's pretty short. I thought I would have more time to write but between family stuff, and working full time to save money for school it's not going as planned. Also I keep writing short things with different ideas but it seems like the normal thing for me anyways, I really appreciate all the support and I hope I get more out for you guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, sorry for such a late post. Started a new job and have been pretty busy, not to mention I hurt my wrist, carpal tunnel?, it'll take forever to see my doctor though so I've just been suffering the numb fingers haha. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

 **WARNING - this could be triggering.**

She had mostly forgotten about the weird interaction with Edward at the greenhouse and instead just focused on the current situation. Which was doing her school work and wondering how she passed high school classes before. Clearly she hadn't retained much.

She took a glance over towards the Cullen's table as she made her way towards her friends in the cafeteria. The Cullen's were, as usual, talking in their small group and spared no attention to anyone else, and they were still getting stares and the attention of most students even though they weren't that new. Even the attention towards herself had already died down.

"Hey, the push baby." Eric grinned as Bella put her backpack down on a chair.

"What's that?" She responded to the group of friends, stealing a slice of cucumber from Jessica's offered plate.

"La Push Beach, down at the Quileute res, we're all going tomorrow." Mike filled in for her while chewing on his food, and although she wanted to tell him to swallow his food, she chose to stay quiet.

"And I don't just surf the internet." Eric jumped up from his seat and pretended he was surfing some waves while Jessica rolled her eyes.

"You stood up once and it was a foam board." Jessica rolled her eyes before her and Eric continued to joke with each other.

"But there is whale watching too." Angela smiled. "come with us."

"La Push baby, it's La Push." Eric wigged his brows and Bella grinned.

"Okay, I'll go if you stop saying that." She headed off to the salad bar afterwards to get some food.

She was getting veggies on her plate when she remembered the iconic apple scene and quickly grabbed her plate before returning back to her table, although she really wanted some carrots, she wasn't risking it, especially since she was avoiding Edward just as he had done to her. She wished he was still avoiding her.

She sat back with her group of friends, she avoided looking at the Cullen table as she ate her salad and listened to more plans being set about the trip. She would ask Charlie when she got home and then text Angela later. The group seemed okay with her unsure answer for now, and they made somewhat concrete plans about the group picking her up if she were allowed to go.

She was a little unsure about the weather on the day of their trip as it was still pretty gloomy in Forks, but apparently the weather was actually nice for the Forkians who lived here. She didn't want to freeze by going into the water and opted to stay warm and bundled up in her clothes while she sat in the van with Angela. They watched Jessica get suited up, along with the boys and it surprised her with how willing the girl was to go into the water and go surfing, she didn't see Jess as the type to go surfing after all but still cheered her on.

Angela and Bella stayed sitting in the van, sharing snacks and just talking while watching for whales, they also shared laughs when their friends would wipe out, or come back looking like a drowned rat so they could warm up with some towels. Bella wished they had a fire, but it was still pretty light out, and no one mentioned a fire so she didn't want to bring it up either.

They had been out on the beach for just over 2 hours when Jake and a few boys from the res came down. They were running, occasionally shoving each other and laughing when someone would fall, as they jogged up to where her group was. The boys and Jess were out in the water and only Angela and herself were there. She said hello to Jake, she hadn't really talked to him much aside from getting her truck, and there were no memories she shared with him. Jake introduced the boys and Bella introduced Angela before they talked about Bella truck, which still wasn't fixed as of yet. It was an awkward meeting for a group for the first time, before the rest of the gang finally came back from the water. Jessica, being the natural chatterbox and Mike and Eric who almost seemed to be competing for the girl's attention, filled any awkwardness and conversation seemed to flow better. She hadn't thought about just how much she fit in with her friends until they all got involved in a big conversation about spaceships which she couldn't remember how it started and was having a good time until the Cullen's were brought in. She rolled her eyes as she looked out to the water as the res boys talked about how the Cullen's don't come to the beach, and her small group agreed that they probably wouldn't and how they are probably too cool for the beach. She knew it was because of the treaty and because of the sparkling but she didn't comment and instead chose to watch the waves.

"Wanna take a walk?" Jake asked and she looked away from the bag of candy Angela was sharing with her. She shrugged because asking Angela if she would go too. Angela shook her head and Bella wasn't sure if she really didn't want to go, or if she thought there was something between them.

They were walking pretty leisurely across the beach, and Jake filled the silence talking and talking about when they were kids and although she didn't know what to say when he talked about their childhood, she tried to be vague and just nod her head along. Just like she thought it took only a little silence and Jakes continued talking before he talked about the legends about the cold ones. She only half-listened and feigned interest to the conversation before they had walked back to her friends.

Jessica raised an eyebrow to her upon their return to the group and she only returned the look with a shrug. Their group looked ready to leave and agreed to go to the dinner for some food. The invited the other boys but they were going to their home to get dinner instead but invited them to come back for a fire. Their group seemed down with the idea of the fire and Bella was pretty excited when they mentioned having a bonfire. She loved bonfires and she was pretty excited to just chill by a hot fire.

She was just glad that it was the weekend. They met back at the beach after about 40 minutes, Bella told Charlie about the fire and he seemed okay that she was with a group of people, and that they were going to be at the Res, especially knowing Jake was there as well. The boys were already there starting a fire, and a few other people were there as well. Jake and Embry ran home to grab snacks and the conversation lasted until pretty late at night. She actually enjoyed herself and for once didn't feel like she had to be Bella Swan.

Smores, fun conversation and a lot of water for herself, and she was ready to sleep in her bed. She smelt like the fire even though she changed her clothes she could smell it on her body and in her hair, but she was so tired she didn't want to shower. Plus, she had already come home late, and although she had permission, she still snuck in and tried to be as quiet as possible to not wake Charlie. She dropped into her bed face first and was out.

She slept in quite late the next day, and only woke up due to the intense feeling of needing to pee. After doing her business she headed down the stairs and saw a note from Charlie. Just that he left while she was sleeping and might be working late.

She downed a glass of water before heading back upstairs to shower away the smell of the fire. Freshly showered and in clean clothes, she left her hair wrapped up in a towel and sat at her computer.

She spent the next hour leisurely reading up on the vampires and the werewolves of this twilight world, before looking up some legends of the Quileute tribe. She was getting hungry so she finished reading and closed the computer before heading downstairs. The good thing was that they had started to eat a little healthier, as they didn't get take out quite as much and instead tried to eat what they had or cook. Though they still love pizza. And they didn't take too many chances with cooking, especially since they had a small accident with burning a pot black by accident. But it was still nice to eat something that wasn't taken out at least once a week.

She settled with some ready oats, pouring the hot water as directed on the package and threw in some cinnamon and some blueberries. She was eating slowly, sitting at the table and looking out to the quiet street. She thought about what to do with her free time and although she really didn't want to, she knew shopping was a good choice. That and some makeup since Bella had the bare minimum and she really needed concealer.

She had a good plan and went to the grocery store first before returning home to put everything away and lost all motivation to go out again. Instead she spent the rest of the day reading leisurely, doing her homework and finally, after getting a phone call from Charlie, she made dinner. His favourite steak and potatoes.

Monday morning, she was up and ready for school. For once it was sunny out and she was glad for 2 reasons. The first, she really liked the sunlight, and the second, the sun meant no Edward and that was enough to lift her spirits. She wondered if it made her a bad person, she was taking away Bella's happy future with Edward, but at the same time, she was now Bella and that was not what she planned for her happy future.

The day was going really well, she took everything pretty leisurely since the Cullen's were not at school. Even the Forkians were in a surprisingly good mood especially as they all came outside on the lunch break to get some sun. Her friends were all outside as she joined them and Jessica was half leaning back on a picnic table getting some sun on her pale face. That being said, it wasn't sunny enough to actually get a tan, but the rays would peak through. They were talking about the dance which was still a bit of time away but "you need to get your dress fast or the good ones are gone" as Jessica had informed her.

The two girls, Angela and Jessica were talking about stores in Port Angeles that they could go to as Bella chimed in. "Is it okay if I come?"

"Duh, I need a second opinion," Jessica replied, her eyes never opening.

"Of course, Bella," Angela replied in her kind nature. "Do you have something you want to get?" Bella had already said she wasn't going to go, she already told Mike she had a thing and he, in turn, told the group.

Bella shrugged. "I want to get some makeup, shopping sounds fun." She knew it wasn't going to be that fun but knew it was the right thing to say.

They made plans for the trip, Angela would be borrowing the car from her parents and driving them, and Bella was glad, unsure if her truck would even make it after all. She would hate for it to be out of commission since she just got it back. Although the dent would always be there.

Charlie was happy to give her permission to go, and she assumed it was to avoid an awkward conversation about boys, dances, and fashion. He really tried, but it was just so awkward for him. Bella was happy not to talk about boys, dances and fashion with him too so it worked in both their favours.

They headed to Port Angeles after school, trying to gain as much time to shop as they could, even skipping the last period of the day, which for Bella was the gym and she was more than happy to ditch that class. She was never bad at volleyball; she just wasn't great and her not so great skills with Bella's not so coordinated body just lead to disaster.

They jammed out to music, Jessica would periodically switch burned CD's in and out since Angela's family had an older model car, and although the trip to Port Angeles wasn't quick by any means since Angela was very cautious with speeding, they still got there with plenty of time to shop, which was good for the girls, but not good for Bella.

Bella tried to be helpful with her thoughts on their dresses, but she wasn't sure if she were any help. Apart from a veto choice for Jessica the other dresses looked really nice on the girls. Jessica had 4 picked out that she was having trouble deciding on and no matter what opinion Bella gave, she would still end up choosing the one she liked. Instead, she helped to get sizes and different dresses for the girls to try on. While Jessica was still deciding, Angela already seemed happy with her choice. It was perfect for her and she didn't see the need to try on other dresses since she found the best one.

Bella told the girls she was just going across the street to grab some makeup and was back within 20 minutes to see what the girls had chosen. The dresses were in garment bags, Bella was asked dozens of times by the girls if she were sure she didn't want a dress and finally, they were off to a small restaurant to eat. By the time they arrived, however, Bella realized she left her phone at the dress shop.

"Want me to drive you back?" Angela offered but Bella shook her head.

"It's just around the corner from here, and it's with the girl at the shop. I'll be back."

She was glad she didn't order anything yet as she headed out to retrieve her phone.

The girl was glad Bella came back for it since it was locked with no way of contacting anyone. Bella thanked the girl before leaving the dress shop and heading back. She texted Angela she was on her way back, with an apology about dinner. She was also starving.

She saw a small crowd that she really didn't want to walk through as a girl alone and cut through an alley which would be a shortcut, and also a straight path. Google pulled up on her phone she was checking some random things and clicked on the link for Edward and Bella encounters. As she skimmed the page, she found the part about a group of men circling Bella and Edward saving her, just as she noticed she wasn't alone in the alley.

She froze in her steps seeing someone a few feet in front of her before turning around and seeing someone walking down the same path she came from.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" She turned to the front again where the voice came from. "Looks like a little kitten lost her way, huh boys." She was really regretting not looking up things sooner, she thought she was fine. She wished she had just walked the full way around and not through an alley. A literal block away from the restaurant. She had never been in a situation like this before, and if this was Gabriella, she would be using the rape whistle from her college days and putting her keys between her fingers like brass knuckles. But she had neither the rape whistle or the keys.

"My friends are waiting for me just up ahead," Bella spoke, hoping there was no fear or shaking in her voice.

"You hear that boys? She's got, friends." Bella instantly felt fear spike up her spine at the thought of Jessica or Angela getting hurt, but she knew they were waiting for her at the restaurant.

"My dad's a cop." Bella tried again. But they didn't look scared, more amused.

"Oh, a cop, so scary." She saw the flicker of light flash off near the side of the man and she knew it was a knife. Of course, it was a knife. They were getting closer to her, and Bella knew she couldn't run and not get caught trying to break through them. Instead, she tried to secretly dial someone for help but couldn't without alerting them with the light.

She was getting scared, nervous and 100 other things that she had never felt before. She never thought she would be in this situation, it's not something she ever thought she would find herself in, and as much as she thought she would be able to react well in a situation like this, she wasn't actually ready to be in one.

She froze, glancing in front and behind her, the men seemed like they were inching forward so slowly as if time froze and all she could hear was the gravel under their feet, and her heavy breathing. The phone in her hand was the only thing she could feel and she was glad it was her phone. She thought the SOS feature was stupid when it first came out but now, she was glad for it. She hoped it worked as she clicked the lock button as fast as she could.

Nothing could prepare her for the countdown it started, alerting her that it was calling the police. But it didn't only alert her, but also the men. They seemed to speed up and everything happened so quick. She never fully understood when people talked about things happening so fast, how they couldn't react or thing or even see what was happening, and she was experiencing it first hand in a different body. The adrenaline started pumping, she tried to protect her phone as best as she could but getting slammed to the ground immediately didn't help as the phone flew and she couldn't even turn her head to see where it landed.

She could no longer hear the beeping, instead, all she could hear was a ringing in her ears, like she was underwater and all the sounds were blurring together. She could smell the alcohol and cigarettes, and she could feel the heavy hands on her body. She bit the hand over her mouth, she bit as hard as she could and the hand-pulled away from her mouth, but another slammed down across her face making her jaw ache.

She tried to scream but it wasn't making it past the hand around her throat. She tried to kick her legs but something heavy locked her limbs in place. Her arms already felt like they were being pulled from the body, hands around her small wrists. With no way to escape and the fear pushing out of every pore in her body, the tears already falling from her eyes she thought it was the end. No death by vampires or anything supernatural, but instead from some scumbags in a dark alley.

But then the pressure was gone from her throat, the heavy hold on her limbs releases and she curled into a ball immediately, her eyes squeezed tight and preparing herself to run like hell, or fight her way out.

"Bella, it's okay." Her hair was covering her face, her fists clenched but she couldn't place the voice, and it wasn't a man's. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and even though she was lying on the cold ground, the fear releasing her body, the adrenaline slowly fading and making her body feel like ice, that hand was the warmest thing she could feel. A Cullen had apparently appeared in the alley as her hero. Bella couldn't respond, nothing coming out but she allowed the help for her to sit up. Her eyes were wide and frantic as she looked around to the other person in the alley. A large figure was standing protectively in front of her, facing the men who looked like a clump of bodies in the dark alley. But she could make out the body of Emmett Cullen. As she looked back to who the hand belonged to it was Rosalie Hale. Not a Cullen, she had been told by Jessica.

Rosalie helped Bella up and took her away from the alley towards a car parked quite hazardously on the sidewalk. She tried to ask about Rosalie but nothing came out as she was still holding herself. Time was going by so fast, as they were already moving.

She couldn't really process what was happening. It felt like a nightmare that she wanted to just wake up, even if she were kicking and screaming.

"It's broken, but here." Rosalie placed the device in Bella's lap and when her eyes finally focused on it, she could see a large crack starting from the left side and breaking into two more cracks. The phone still lit up and apart from the cracks still seemed to work.

It especially seemed to work when the phone started to vibrate and Jessica's picture was on the screen. She held the device in her hand just looking at it, it wasn't really registering for her but the call was being answered. Just not by her.

"Hello?"

"Who is this? Where's Bella." She could hear Jessica's voice as the fog seemed to slowly fade.

"Rosalie Hale. Bella is catching a ride home with us."

"What? But, what? How?" The phone call ended as the phone was placed back in her hands.

"Rosalie Hale?" Bella whispered but her question was answered none the less.

"We're taking you to a hospital." She answered. Rosalie was watching the human; she knew how trauma worked and she never thought she would have to react to a situation like that. But when Alice called frantically, Rosalie reacted to the situation where Emmett reacted to the person.

They could hear Bella's heartbeat increase when Rosalie mentioned the hospital and they weren't sure why. "How about we take you to our home? Our dad's a doctor." Rosalie said instead softly. She wasn't sure if Bella was aware, but her eyes were still wide and still focusing on and off of things, she could still smell the fear on the girl.

If it were any other situation, he would have taken a second to take note of or comment on how soft Rosalie was being to Bella, something Rosalie never was with humans, but instead, he focused on driving smoothly while also speeding well beyond the legal speed limit to get them back to their home.

If Bella knew they were flying down the highway at a dangerous speed, she didn't react or say anything. Emmett wasn't sure what to think, he knew his buddy was quiet compared to most of the girls he had seen but usually, she would say something. It was weird to see her so quiet; Not that Emmett would ever know the extent of the trauma she had faced, and thankfully they had interrupted anything dangerous, but with how his Rosie was, he knew it could affect someone so deeply.

But seeing how gentle Rosalie was being with Bella brought out the love he had for her, as much as his Rosalie seemed to not care for humans, he could see she cared for this one. He hoped his wife and his soon to be BFF would be best friends too.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully, it won't be so long for the next uploads. Fair warning though I do get sidetracked and start writing other random stories so there's that, aha. Cheers guys**


End file.
